The Umbrella Scene
by calliejasper
Summary: A written version of the infamous Umbrella Scene.


**A/N: Hi my Miraculous Readers! So I know this is probably super cliche, but it's my first MLB fanfic, so this was like a starting point for me. Hope you enjoy and check out my other fanfics as well!**

Marinette's mind was racing as she left the last class of the day in a huff. She didn't even know the new kid, Adrien, but he obviously was under Chloe's iron fist.

His first class with her and he had put chewed up gum on seat.

It didn't help that he hadn't even apologized, just mumbled something before class started. So what that he was kind of cute, and he was the son of Gabriel Agreste, her biggest fashion inspiration ever.

He was just like Chloe. Probably. Definitely.

After waving a goodbye to Miss Bustier and promising to text Ayla as soon as she got home about the science homework, Marinette raced to the entrance of the school.

And stopped. And stared.

It wasn't that it never rained in Paris, of course it did. It was just that she had been out so late as Ladybug last night fighting an akuma, that she completely forgot to check the weather forecast for tomorrow.

So of course it was pouring.

Her house was a good ten minutes walk from the school so everything in her bag and her clothes would get drenched.

 _"Of course."_ She put a hand out to feel how hard it was raining. It was coming down pretty hard. " _How can this get any worse?"_ Marinette let out a sad sigh and held her backpack in front of her, staring out at the people rushing to and fro to avoid getting wet.

Adrien walked up next to her with a closed black umbrella. "Hey!" His hand raised in a wave. Marinette just turned her head and let out an "Uh."

Adrien's hand slowly came down and he looked out into the rain as well. He stood next to Marinette and said nothing for a second.

His car was waiting for him and he knew he should leave, but he wanted to make things right first. Adrienne opened his umbrella and took a step into the rain, conscious that Marinette was very intentionally looking away from him. He started to walk and then decided to say something.

"I just wanted you to know i was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat." He turned to look back at Marinette, who was now looking at him.

"I swear."

Marinette blinked once realizing she had misinterpreted the whole scene. "Oh."

"I've never been to school before-never had friends." Adrien looked away. "It's all sort of, new to me." He looked back at Marinette over his shoulder and shrugged. Marinette watched as he turned and held out the umbrella to her, smiling.

He wasn't under it anymore and the rain swiftly began falling on him.

Marinette had wide eyes and she looked from the umbrella to Adrien to see if he meant it, but Adrien's kind gaze was sturdy.

This was the completely opposite gesture she would have expected from him. Not sure if he was serious or not, she stared for a few seconds more. Then she realized he was serious and she let out a small gasp just as a roll of thunder was heard in the distance.

Later, Adrien would wonder if Marinette appreciated him offering her the umbrella.

Later, Marinette would wonder if she was in love with Adrien.

Coup de Foudre. The moment you fall in love with someone. The French translation is "Clap of thunder". Later, Marinette and Tikki would talk about how ironic it was that Marinette began to like Adrien right when the harsh sounds of thunder were heard.

But for now, all Marinette did was hesitantly reach her hand forward to the umbrella handle. She grabbed it, and Adrien pressed it into her hand before sliding his off the handle.

The open umbrella was in her hand and covering her, as Marinette, still confused, stared at Adrien. Then there was an _oomph!_ and the umbrella closed on her.

"Oh, uh." Adrien erupted into fits of laughter, and after looking nervously out of the bottom of the umbrella, Marinette giggled a bit as well and opened the umbrella again.

"See you tomorrow." Adrien said and turned and walked away to where his car was waiting. She watched him dumbfounded and dropped her backpack.

Even though he was out of earshot, Marinette held her hand up in a halfhearted wave,"Uh-huh see you to-mor-tomorr-woah why am I stammering?" "Hey!" Tikki flew up next to her face. "I think I may have an idea." Marinette blushed and turned her head away to be met with Tikki hugging her cheek.

Already down the steps, Adrien felt his jacket pocket rustling. "Hmmph?" Plagg looked out. "First day of school and we already have two lovebirds." "Pfft." Adrien replied. "Whatever, she's just a friend." His face lit up. "A friend!" He smiled looking back at Marinette for a second before continuing on his way.

Marinette watched Adrien's car leave before picking up her backup and walking home.

On the other side of the school entrance underneath an identical black umbrella, watching them was a elderly man in a hawaiian print shirt and his kwami. "Excellent choice, Master." "Yes," Replied Master Fu, "My otp is happening, the must end up together." And he hobbled off into the distance.

 **A/N: I tried to base this off the video exactly, well most of it at least ;), I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
